Impossible
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Was that what this dream was trying to tell him? That he cared for the prisoner? Impossible! But... "Tell me, woman, do you care for me?" - UlquiHime


**Now, it'll seem strange at first and Orihime will seem out-of-character but... That's not the Orihime we know and she'll pop up in the middle of the fic. Just read and find out.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra woke up in the cell the girl should've been kept in. Why had he even been asleep? He narrowed his eyes, she wasn't there. Had he failed at his duty?

"I'm coming in." Even without emotions, he recognized it. It was the human that should've been in the cell. Why was she out? Why was her voice so flat? She entered and even he was surprised by her appearance.

She had his mask, his hole, his expression.

He reached for his own 'mask' and was, once again, surprised by the lack of skull-like material. Her eyes were cold, "Finally broken?" She sighed and looked nonchalantly over at a pile of food. "Hmm. I told you to eat, did I not?" She closed the door behind her, "Will you eat now or do I have to hold you down?"

"I'll eat."

She came and sat beside him, watching as he took a bite of the strange food. And... It was good. When was the last time he had been able to taste? "Tell me, boy, why do you wish to protect your... friends?" He met her eyes and realized she was... Taking his place? He remained silent and she narrowed her eyes. "I know what you are doing-You're stalling. You never planned on helping us." Her eyes were just as melancholy as his now, "But then, even though I know this, you've kept me protecting you."

If they've switched roles... Then, did this woman feel what he felt? Would she be able to explain why he protected her?

Perhaps, he was still sleeping, and his subconscious was trying to communicate something important to him.

"You don't know, do you?" He shook his head, "You act as I would, why?" He silently stared back at her, he preferred her with emotions. "Pathetic. Do you think you can mock me?"

"No. I'm simply waiting for the message you are trying to convey." She had stiffened, why? "These questions you ask, they are the same as mine. And, because of this, I cannot reply with a suitable answer." She wasn't moving, her face a mask. "Tell me, why is it that you act as I do with her appearance?"

The glare he received might've frightened Orihime. "Have you been drugged? Are you insane?" She stood, "If so, then I have failed in my duty-"

"It's strange to hear you talking like this. I prefer your annoying devotion to your comrades and naive outlook on life." Was that what this dream was trying to tell him? That he _cared_ for the prisoner? Impossible! But... "Tell me, woman, do you care for me?"

He knew the subtle change in her expression only because it was the same as his. "Why?"

"Because then I would know the answer to my question." She remained silent, "Very well. Do you prefer how 'I' acted before?"

"Yes."

He frowned, "I see. Then, perhaps, I do care for her. How strange."

She left without another word, closing the door behind her and he sighed. This only complicated things. And why was he still asleep? This dream would go nowhere now. And even if it explained further why he cared for the strange human, he would lose interest. This wouldn't change his duties. This couldn't change his loyalties.

* * *

"I'm coming in." For a minute, Orihime wondered if he had really started announcing himself so he wouldn't her. She heard the door shut but there were no more words. Had he just set her food down? She turned and gasped, he was still there. "I told you I was here."

She blushed, "I... I thought you had left."

Again there was silence and then, after a heavy sigh, he spoke. "Do not get the wrong impression from what I am about to say. It changes nothing." She paled, what was he talking about? "It seems that I..." She waited, biting her lips. _Please don't tell me they're dead-Please! _"I have grown to care for you."

She blinked, _Was that it?_ "...You've been taking care of me this whole time, haven't you?"

His eyes met hers and, though they gave nothing away, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I'm attached to you, or I suppose you humans would say I 'like' you." She stiffened. _He's... He's... Is this a... Confession! _His eyes narrowed, "I told you not to get the wrong assumption."

She let out a sigh of relief. It couldn't be that he loved her. That was impossible-he didn't even know what a heart was!

Then she paled. If he did love her... How would he know what he was feeling?

"Ulquiorra-san?" He glared at her, but was obviously paying attention. "Do you... Care for anyone else?" For a long moment, he seemed to think over it and then turned to leave. "Wait! You didn't-You didn't answer my question!"

He shut the door, "It changes nothing."

For an hour, she stood staring at the door in shock. Refusing to answer a question? There was no way he could really... She fell onto the couch. Why did it even matter so much to her? Why was her heart thumping so loudly in her chest? She couldn't be afraid of an arrancar's feelings...

* * *

Orihime opened the door to Ulquiorra's cell, preparing herself for his strange personality change.

But there he was, emotions displayed openly across his face. She relaxed and then scolded herself. It shouldn't matter so much to her. He was just a duty, a burden. Nothing more, nothing less. Then, his stomach growled. Hungry again?

He blushed, "Um... I think I'm ready to eat." She narrowed her eyes, such strange behavior today. But she fed him and to her surprise, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Orihime-san."

She didn't have a heart so then why... Why were her cheeks burning? She turned away, "Sleep." She ordered, leaving the room. It couldn't be that she actually... Actually felt something for the pathetic human. She remembered his smile and felt her cheeks burn again. It shouldn't even be possible!

Perhaps... Perhaps it was simply an instinct. She as only trying to adjust to Kurosaki-sama's demands.

Who was she to lie?

She had become rather fond of the weak human boy.

* * *

**Yes, two universes! And both own. xP**

**The universe with Arrancar!Orihime is the complete opposite of canon. Everyone is flipflopped.  
**


End file.
